(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmitting/receiving device and a signal transmitting apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Hitherto, a communication cable such as a cable of so-called RS-232C is used for connecting a computer to a peripheral device such as a scanner. Such communication cables are classified into straight cables in which connector pins of the same pin numbers of connectors are connected to each other, and cross cables in which connector pins of different pin numbers are connected to each other. Any of these two types of cables is used in accordance with the application and specifications of devices.